Kitsune Resolution
by LuCipher
Summary: This Story is up for adoption.


**AU****: A new story of mine. As it seems that, I still need some time with 'The **

**Ancient One'. This time it's a Naruto, Justice League and Young **

**Justice crossover.**

**It will not follow the comics or anything, it will be completely my **

**imagination. Like some of the heroes clashing against some of the **

**villains, meanwhile some relationship's will start and we'll see where**

**it goes from there. The pairing's are still undecided, so I will start a**

**poll, after the chapter. This is a Female Naruto story and the **

**restrictions are no yuri, no male harem, maybe the first pairing will **

**seperate and then finding true love or something. It's up to you.**

**Uzu's (Fem!Naruto) superpowers include: highspeed regeneration, **

**instant teleportaion (like a Jumper), super strength and speed, **

**illusions and telekinetic. How she came to have those powers will be **

**explained, in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Naruto or Justice League or Young Justice. This is only for entertainment and no money is made, by writing this. The characters belong to their respected owners and I do this just for fun. In hopes of entertaining some of the readers.**

"Nomal" talking

"**Bold" demon talking**

'_Italic_'_ thoughts_

'_**Bold Italic**_' _**demon thoughts**_

**'Bold underlined' flashback**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: A new beginning<strong>

Valley of the End

It was staring to get difficult to breath, the stupid bastard had really done it. He put a chidori (thousand birds) empowered fist right through her heart. She knew she would die, as not even the Kyuubi (nine-tail's), could regenerate what was not there. She hated herself, as she couldn't fullfill her promise to Sakura and old man Hokage. She coughed and hacked as blood flowed out of her mouth and the hole in her chest. It was getting cold, tears started to well up as she cried to herself. Her sight (sp.?) was getting blurry and she knew her end was near.

As she realised this she cried harder and fought with herself to stay alive a bit longer. She wanted to see her friend's again, even if it was for the last time.

'_Ero-sennin, Baa-chan, old man Teuchi, Ayame-oneechan, everyone I'm sorry. I've failed and will never see you again._'

As she thought this, Sasuke was already leaving, never looking back. Even though he never got to tell her, but that wasn't important right now and he knew that she would recover and get back up and probably search for him. So it could wait.

How wrong he was. As it was exactly this moment, her eye's closed for the last time. The world shall never see their brilliant saphire colour again. But as it seemed something, or rather someone was not pleased, with the outcome of this event. As the girl dissappeared in a flash of blinding red light.

* * *

><p>A few moment's later Hatake Kakashi landed inside the valley with his nin-dog Pakkun. He looked around and saw the destruction that his two student's caused. As he was looking around he noticed a large puddle of blood. Too large. He knew no one, not even she could survive such blood loss.<p>

He quickly ran to it. Pakkun was aleady there examining it for the scent. and looked to Kakashi, shaking his small head. But something was wrong, how could her body just vanish? If someone had come and picked her up, there should be a trail of blood, leading away from the puddle. But there was no trail, no scent that could be followed. It seems that she just vanished from the face of the planet.

Kakashi sighed loudly and told Pakkun to stop his search, as they would not find any trail. He disspelled (sp.?) his summoning and Pakkun vanished in a plume of smoke. And so, with a heavy heart, Kakashi began his travel back to the village to tell everyone of her fate. A last thought ran through his head, before he left, never coming back to this place.

'_I'm sorry Sensei._'

* * *

><p>And so her live ended no grave, just a name on the memorial. Sometimes, some of her friend's would visit, but after a while even those ceased to come. Slowly getting over the loss of a friend. That is the end of the the live, of one Namikaze Uzu. And the birth of a new being.<p>

Because as all this happened, Another thing happened in a plane of exsistence no mortal ever went to. It was the domain of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. And it was there, that she tried to restore the body of her former container and with that her life. But she could only bring her back to life for a few minutes. Everything she tried didn't work and the only other option she had, could only work, if the owner of the body would have to give her permission to do so. Well it was the only thing she could do. She braced herself for the strain on her body and poured some of her power into the corpse that was once Uzu. Her body began to regenerate and everything seemed fine. As she finished the healing, she had to take a small break to recover her lost power, because she would need every bit of power, she had, to do what she intended. After she recovered, she began to concentrate to gather some of the life-energy from the beings in her domain. And directed it towards Uzu.

After some time, Uzu's eyes fluttered open and she looked around, she couldn't recognize her surrounding's and tried to get up, so that she could defend herself if push came to shove. But someone placed a hand on her shoulder and slowly eased her back down onto the surface she was lying on. She looked up and into the eye's of the Kyuubi. This shocked her somewhat, as she knew the Kyuubi was bound to the limit's of the cage inside her mind and that she couldn't come out of it. So she decided to word her thought's.

"Kyuubi-oneesama? How did you get out of the cage?" She asked.

"We are not in your mind, my dear." Kyuubi answered. Uzu was a bit afraid to ask the next question and hesitated before she said what was on her mind. "Then how come you're out if I'm not dead?"

"Because you already died and we do not have much time, so I will cut to the chase. You died 10 month's ago and in that time I restored your body to what it once was. but I can't seem to bring you back to life for a longer period of time.

But I have a method that could bring you back to life. But you have to give me your permission (sp.?) to do so." Uzu was about to agree as Kyuubi raised her hand to stop her. "Before you agree, please let me finish. If we do this then we will become one, a new being, but do not fear I will still be by your side. You will get new power's, highspeed regeneration, instant teleportaion, super strength and speed, power over illusions and telekinesis. But now comes the catch of this deal. We will have to leave this dimension and can never return. That means even if this work's, you can never see your precious people again. But that is not all, while we're fusing, we will have no controll of where we're going and have to wait for our body to be formed. And that could take a few day's, or some year's, don't be shocked if you look a bit older than you are now." Kyuubi explained the whole deal. Uzu was shocked to hear, that even if this work's, she would never see her friend's again. She was saddened by those news, but knew that if she declined the offer, she would forever be dead. She looked Kyuubi deep in the eye's and spoke with a voice, full of confidence.

"As long as you are allways with me, I don't need anyone else. And maybe I can have new precious people in the other dimension." She said with a serene smile on her face. Kyuubi was also smiling as she gave Uzu a chaste kiss to her forehead. "Then let us begin" The mighty being said and with those word's, everything turne black again. The fusion of Kyuubi and Uzu had begun.

* * *

><p><span>Planet Earth - Metropolis 12000 year's later<span>

Currently Bat-Man and some member's of the YJL (Young Justice League, from now on only referred to as Young Justice), were fighting against Pamela Isley alias Poison Ivy and Dr. Victor Fries alias Mr. Freeze. Bat-Man was fighting against Mr. Freeze, while Artemins, Bat-Girl, M'gann M'orzz, Robin and Kid Flash were fighting Poison Ivy. They were trying to lure her into the cross-fire of Mr. Freeze cryo-lazer to flash freeze her and then go and help Bat-Man. But it was difficult to do so, as they had to dodge an assortment of vines and man eating plant's. Meanwhile Bruce had Freeze involved into close combat after a well aimed Bat-a-Rang knocked his cryo-lazer out of his hand. And with his superior martial art's was slowly winning. After dodging and countering some of the kick's and punches of Freeze, Bat-Man slid behind him and grabbed his left leg, lifting him up and throwing him with a roar against the wall of a building. Knocking him out cold. (pun intended ;P ) At this moment the Young Justice also had subdued Poison Ivy and were begining to bind her with some of Bat-Man's titanium-wire. Everyone seemed to be fine and they turned the two super-villains, over to the police who would take them to Arkham.

Bruce turned to the YJ. "Good job all of you, now that we are done let's go back to the cave." He said in a dark voice.

They were about to leave when Superman, Supergirl, Superboy and J'onn appeared in front of them. "I see you caught them already, good job, but we're not done yet." The Manhunter said. Bat-Man had a questioning look on his maske face. "What do you mean J'onn? We caught everyone those two hired and I havent heard of any other criminal's, roaming around the city." Bat-Man asked with a frown. Superman turned toward's the darkened sky. Something was coming and they didn't know what to think of it. It could be an enemy, maybe a friend, or just a meteorite. They didn't know. Suddenly a loud booming noise was heard, it sounded like thunder. Everyone turned to the sky and and they saw something, that looked like a ball of flames. It was falling towards the plaza of the Luthor corp. building. J'onn turned to everyone. "Let's go, we have to stop it." They nodded and began to make their way over to the plaza.

* * *

><p>As they arrived, they noticed, that there was no time to stop it anymore. As it was just moment's away, of crashing into the ground. Superman was a bit nervous, as it could be another meteorite of kryptonite. The thing got closer and the heat it produced could be felt by all.<p>

But suddenly it slowed down. And opened up, it looked like a humanoid being, free falling to the ground. As the being got closer to the ground it flipped to an upright position and smashed into the ground, producing a shockwave, that destroyed a good part of the plaza. (Like in the Force Unleashed II, that I don't own) The group was shocked, because they thought that no one except the Kryptonians coul survive such a charsh. But now the being, began to climb out of the crater. They tensed, preparing for an attack that might come from the being. But it never came, as soon as the being was out of the crater, it collapsed.

Everyone was a bit surprised, they thought that if something could survive such a fall, it would be powerful enough not to collapse right away. They got closer and were shocked by what they saw. There laying beside the crater, was a naked orange haired beauty. She had a heart shaped face, full lips, a slim waist, long leg's, and impressive double D-cups. Her skin was lightly tanned. Every male had a blush on his face and the only one to say something, was Kid Flash.

"Woah, she's a bombshell!" He had to evade a punch from Artemis, as she tried to punish him for his comment. "Well, we should probably take her to the Watchtower. Then J'onn can try to find out, who our mysterious guest is." Clark said and J'onn nodded. He took off his cape and wrapped it around the naked woman, getting a dissapointed response from Kid Flash. Wich resulted in him trying to evade another puch to the head. J'onn nodded to everyone and they began to travel back to the shuttle, that would take them back to the Watchtower.

And that was the day, the Justice League met this mysterious woman, from outer space. Maybe they found a powerfull ally, or they just helped another enemy. Well, you will have to wait for the next time. So, stay tuned and you will find out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that went well for the first chapter. I hope you liked it and don't forget the poll I'll start after the note's. I would like it if you vote for one of the option's.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>So here it is the poll for the relationship's:<strong>

**1. True love (The male who wins the vote will be the true love of Uzu and there won't be any other for her.)**

**2. Love triangle without decision (as it says two guy's love Uzu and she can't decide wich one to take so she leaves for a bit of time to come to a decision)**

**3. Love triangle (the same as number two just that she take's both)**

**4. Man-eater (Uzu doesn't want a relationship with anyone and just want's to have sex)**

**5. seperation than true love ( for this option I will take the 2nd most wanted guy and then let them seperate at some point. And that's where number one come's into the play)**

* * *

><p><strong>And if you have time, please read my other story's. Namely, ' Resident Evil - One Hell of a Day '<br>**

**and ' Dragon Age Origins - The Ancient One '  
><strong>

**And don't forget to send me the Male hero you want Uzu to end up with. Bye-Bye!**


End file.
